


Knives

by FlightOfInsanity



Series: Redstart [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, also lox and mava-2 didn't really get along at first, there's gotta be a reason titans have giant knives but never use them right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightOfInsanity/pseuds/FlightOfInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunters speak knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives

Mava tried, for the third time, to wrench the slap channel free from the inert Goblin. She hated collection missions, and she was pretty sure Lox knew it – the Hunter had somehow managed to pick up _only_ collection missions since they’d landed. Her hand slipped again and she swore, pulling her hand out of the metallic innards and trying to shake excess fluid from it.

“The hell’s taking you so long?”

Mava scowled and gave the Hunter a brief glance but said nothing. Lox leaned against a pillar, arms crossed, as she watched the Exo try to pry the slap channel out again.

“Where’s your knife?” The inflection on the word “knife” was painfully sarcastic.

“Broke,” Mava said bluntly, hoping the Hunter would drop it.

Lox didn’t move, didn’t make a sound, but Mava could _feel_ the eye roll in the silence that stretched on. The slap channel finally broke free and Mava felt a brief wave of relief.

“It’s about time.”

Relief gone. Hello, irritation.

She sent the device up to her ship. “Let’s just go.”

 

* * *

 

_“Why do I need this? I thought you said this was just a team assignment.”_

_Zavala had handed her a knife and she couldn’t think of a reason why. She supposed it could be a useful utility, but knives weren’t standard Titan gear and she’d never needed one before._

_“It’s_ technically _a team assignment,” the Titan Vanguard said with a weary sigh. “But it’s also, for lack of a better word, babysitting. And you’re going to be dealing with a Hunter, and Hunters speak knife.”_

_Mava turned the blade over in her hands. She knew absolutely nothing about knives, but it seemed a little thin. She hoped it would hold up._

_Zavala seemed to read her thoughts, “It was the best we could get on such short notice. As you can imagine, Cayde-6 was… unhelpful.”_

_“It should be fine,” Mava said, attaching the blade to her hip._

~

Sitting in the team’s common area, surrounded by the carefully sorted pieces of her dismantled rifle, Mava tried to figure out where she was going wrong with Lox.

Zavala had assigned her to the Hunter’s team a little over a month ago and it felt like absolutely nothing had changed. Lox hated being assigned a babysitter, but she couldn’t do anything about it directly – Cayde had no input on the situation, and Ikora and Zavala were the ones who came up with the idea – so she took her frustrations out on Mava instead. It wasn’t anything the Exo couldn’t handle, but a month of needling and trying to keep tabs on the Hunter was starting to wear on Mava’s patience.

The knife incident on Venus had just been the latest thing to make Lox unbearable. The Hunter had almost immediately identified the knife as inadequate and it was her favorite target for harassment – calling it a “toothpick” or “butter knife” or using its substandard status to imply the Titan was substandard as well.

The blade itself had (somewhat predictably) broken when Mava tried to use it on the stubborn slap channel. Lox hadn’t said anything on the flight back, but her silence had said enough.

Mava sighed and tried to shake off the lingering feeling of irritation. She checked the time and ran a hand down her face – a human motion she’d apparently picked up from hanging around Lox.

After getting back from Venus, she’d been frustrated and short-tempered and just wanted the Hunter to go away. Lox had been more than delighted to ditch the Titan and had been gone for a solid two days.

“Dammit,” Mava muttered, beginning to reassemble her weapons.

She was going to have to go hunt down her team leader and she had no idea where to start looking. The Hunter wasn’t supposed to be out of her sight, so she couldn’t exactly ask the Vanguard for help, but maybe she could ask Eris.

“Here.”

A box was shoved in her face and she lurched backwards, dropping one of her tools in the process. She looked from the box up to Lox, who had managed to appear without a sound. The longer Mava stared, the more uncomfortable Lox looked. She wiggled the box around with an impatient glare.

Mava took it and Lox crossed her arms, taking a step back. The Exo pulled the top off the box and found herself looking at a knife. She carefully picked it up, sliding it free from its odd sheath. It was a heavy, sturdy-looking blade with serrations along one edge. She looked up at the Hunter in confusion.

Lox scrunched up her nose in something close to disgust. “I refuse to have something as embarrassing as your old “knife” on my team. This won’t shatter when you try to use it.”

“I…” Mava wasn’t sure what to say. Of all the things she expected from the Hunter, a gift wasn’t even close to being on the list. Especially not a gift of a knife. Maybe she was making progress. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Lox said. “Now gear up, we’ve got a mission in 20.”

Mava sighed. A very, very small amount of progress.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got a headcanon that the reason Titans have giant knives but never seem to use them is because they have to deal with Hunters on a daily basis and those same Hunters probably will not listen to anyone who doesn’t have at least one knife. The bigger the knife/the more knives you have, the more the Hunters will pay attention to you.


End file.
